dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xavier Nemesis Lucifer
Xavier Nemesis Lucifer is one of the three leaders of the [http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Satan_Faction Old Maou Faction]' '''and one of the four known Super Devils. He is the youngest son of 'Rizevim Livan Lucifer' and uncle of 'Vali Lucifer. He is one of the main antagonists of ''Highschool DxD: The King of Lions''. Appearance Xavier is a handsome man with dark silver hair and blue eyes. He wears the same Maou Lucifer attire as his father's, although colored black. Like his father and nephew, Xavier has multiple pairs of devil wings, totaling 12 wings, though he keeps a pair of wings hidden to make himself look weaker than his father. He also bears a great resemblance to his father, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Personality Xavier has a serious personality and is cruel and ruthless, and sees everyone else as trash. Like his father, he believes that Devils are beings that have to be evil, wicked, brutal, bad, scum, wrong, brutes, as well as vicious, and it is the role of a Devil to kill every single person they don’t like. Unlike most of the '''Four Great Satans' kin, Xavier is uninterested in seeking revenge against the Underworld or the current Four Great Satans. Instead, he just wants to see the world burn and will kill anyone who stands in his way. He is also disgusted at the way his father acts and despises him for causing their downfall during the civil war between the Old Maou Faction and the Anti-Maou Faction. History Born as the youngest son to Rizevim, Xavier watched his father toy with his older brother. He slowly began to hate the world that he lived in and wished to destroy it. Under his father's orders, after his older brother had abandoned Vali, he killed his brother. He later became one of the leaders of the Old Maou Faction. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the descendant of the Original Satan, Lucifer, Xavier has an impressive amount of demonic power. He is one of four Super Devils, with powers and abilities far exceeding even the Four Original Satans. He is also powerful enough to lead the Khaos Brigade himself if he wanted to. His rating compared to the other three is higher than that of Sirzechs. As the leader of the descendants of the Four Original Satans and the strongest Super Devil, Xavier is the strongest Devil of all Devils. Immense Strength: Xavier is exceptionally powerful, capable of taking on Vali and Lyonel, who are known as the Strongest Hakuryuukou and Shishiou, respectively, at the same time and defeating them. Immense Speed: Xavier is extremely fast, capable of catching Vali and Lyonel off guard with his speed. He earned his nickname The Black Comet due to his speed and the black aura that he sometimes emitted when he moves at the speed of light. Immense Endurance: Xavier is able to take on the strongest attacks of Vali and Lyonel with moderate injuries. He can also use his Devil Wings to block powerful attacks. Immense Stamina: Xavier possesses a great amount of stamina. Flight: Xavier is able to fly using his 12 devil wings. Equipment Light-Manipulation Device: Xavier wields a device that allows him to control light, similar to the abilities of an Angel or Fallen Angel. He has overwhelming mastery of the device and is capable of generating multiple light bullets without showing any signs of exhaustion. Divine Dividing Replica: Dubbed the Black Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, Xavier managed to create a replica of Divine Dividing with Euclid's help. Unlike the original, the replica's appearance takes the appearance of a pair of black Dragon wings on the user's back. * Divine Dividing Scale Mail: Xavier is able to use the Balance Breaker of the Divine Dividing after making a pact with the Azure Dragon, Azulong. Like the Balance Breaker of the original Divine Dividing, Xavier can divide and absorb the powers of his opponents any time he wishes but at the cost of a large amount of his stamina and demonic powers. He is able to overwhelm Lyonel and Vali with minimal effort in this form, despite the fact that Lyonel used his Accel Burning Burstmode and Vali used his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. Quotes * (To himself) "I will, I will destroy this world." * (To Vali and Lyonel) "You two never stood a chance against me; Hakuryuukou and Shishiou." Trivia * His nickname "The Black Comet" is a reference to Char Aznable's title as the "Red Comet" from Mobile Suit Gundam. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Khaos Brigade (TKOL)